Alex rodriguez
by LInk02117
Summary: Disclaimer I dont own anything but a few of the characters all of the rest belong to rick riordan
1. My pizza is a banshee

Alex Rodriquez

The lost crystals

Chapter 1 my pizza is a banshee

Ok listen I don't like monsters. I don't like ice. I don't like pumpkins. And I sure don't like my life. I didn't want this to happen, it just happened I mean there I was then BANG! Out of nowhere I was swiped into the sun. Whoa am I going too fast for you? Maybe I should start at the beginning.

So my friend Mason and I were at the beach. School was starting in one week and we probably should have started getting our school stuff ready blah blah blah. So as we were at the beach Mason said he can't wait for 10th grade (he's older by a year) Ok sure you can't and I also can't wait for ninth grade. Wassup with you? He asked. "You seem down" "sorry" I said "Just tired I guess". He told me to follow him so I did. As we walked to the beach pizza parlor the guy looked at us and got our food ready (he knows us real good). I got a call from my mom and had to take it Mason look at me weird. Mason I asked how come you never carry a phone. He looked at me like I just put my hand in an electrical socket. I... I don't know he finally said. Well I said when you find out tell me cause im confused. Will do he said. Just then the pizza came out. The man had a crooked smile on his face as he set down the pizza. He then turned to me what happened next is kind of strange I don't remember it all but here is what I can remember: He sprouted wings and his Pizza parlor suit turned into a leather body and he screamed. I don't mean scream like a little girl screams I mean I full course scream that broke the windows. Mason muttered Banshee but I didn't have time to ask him what he meant because I was being flung out of the window. I landed on my shoulder then he slammed into me. I blacked out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in my room and Mason coming in. "Sup "He said "Ready for our day at the beach?" "What I asked we already had it we were attacked by a pizza man!" He laughed "ok if that's what happened in your dreams. It just occurred to me. I might've dreamed it. But it felt so real and my arm really hurts. What happened I asked really what happened? He hesitated then said "I didn't think it was time but I'll have to tell you" He sat down. "Alex" he said "Yeah" I said back. "You're a Demigod" He said. "WHAT!" I shouted. "Alex calm down" I didn't realize what I was doing until he pinned me up to the wall with a weapon he didn't have a second ago. It was a bronze sword 3 feet long and it just came out of nowhere I looked for his hand. Then I realized he didn't have a hand. The sword was his hand. I calmed down "What?" I asked calmly "You're a demigod your dad is Apollo I didn't want to tell you until now" he said. "So that did happen?" I asked "Yeah It did" he said "Now I need you to come with me NOW!" "Why?" I asked "Because" he said " I need you to meet Chiron."


	2. A camp worth my time

Chapter 2 A camp worthy of my time

One thing, Mason CANNOT DRIVE! His corvette swerved back and forth left and right. And I was terrified. For one my skin felt like it was going to peel off. I'm surprised im alive. Because of what happened next. One monster a day is good enough but not only did we have to drive in a horrible corvette. We had to get some "Friends". He pulled up to some old house and knocked on the door (now with Mason knocking is more like banging a door down no one can sleep through that) So anyway someone in black clothes opened the door. He had a skull on his shirt and I realized it was none other than Mike Jackson Mason's idol. Once we were all in the car he swerved back and forth left and right until I was nauseas. He then did a one-eighty turn and spiraled to the base of a hill. He grabbed me out and shoved me to the top of the hill. Then the ground cracked and a hand came out. Damn Mason said as the monster flung him sideways knocking him out. Mason! I yelled but Mike pulled me back and made the dead come up out of the ground. I gulped. Hades? I asked. Yup said Mike. I almost fainted but he caught me. Then I did something weird my eyes glowed and I was in a chariot with Mason and Mike riding toward the sun. STOP MAN! Mason screamed as we got all the way up and then I let go the chariot fell to the ground with us in it.

I opened my eyes I was on fire so was everyone else. As we fell I could feel us getting hotter and hotter until we would explode. I did something I didn't even know I could do I make the fire go out and I teleported us. Not like a beam-me-up-Scottie in Star Trek or a night crawler teleport I mean a full-fledged teleport I bent the sun around us and then we were gone.

I awoke in a bed that looked like a camp infirmary bed. I looked around and saw no one else. I looked at a glass next to me. Pudding and a glass of cider. I took a drink of cider and instantly felt better. I ate the pudding but it tasted like popcorn. Then a centaur galloped in. A man with a beard and a bottom of a white stallion. I said something intelligent like HI. Hello he said. Nice weather were having eh? I passed out when he told me I broke my ribs.

I awoke Again when a girl was there. She had blond hair and stormy gray eyes. So you're the noob she said. Have you been claimed? She asked. Claimed? I asked. Yes claimed she said. Um yeah I think Mason said I was a son of Apollo. Oh she said. Now you need rest. I fell asleep instantly.

This next time I awoke there was the same girl in front of me. Ah I yelped. She giggled. Sorry I came to wake you up Chiron wants to see you. Oh I said oh ok she then wheeled in a wheel-chair. I got in grumpily and we headed off into the sunset.


End file.
